The present technology relates to a display control device, a display control method, and computer program product, and in particular, relates to a display control device, method, and computer program product that are suitable for use when display control is performed on a display device that can be operated by proximity.
In the past, a technique has been proposed in which, in a car navigation device, when a user causes a finger to be in proximity to a display screen, a predetermined menu is displayed in that neighborhood with being superimposed on a map so that the user touches the finger to the displayed menu to select an item. For example, such a technique is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-358162.